


母亲的工作永远也做不完

by lxzhii



Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Pygmalion - Shaw
Genre: Gen, background Eliza Doolittle/Freddy Eynsford Hill, hits of Henry Higgins/Colonel Pickering, implied Mrs. Higgins/Colonel Pickering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当一切都结束之后，她必须承认所有的安排实在是太反传统了。<br/>希金斯夫人和亨利，这些年的生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	母亲的工作永远也做不完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mother's Work is Never Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810861) by [Myrtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtle/pseuds/Myrtle). 



“当希金斯解释他为何对年轻小姐们的漠不关注时，他说她们有一个无法战胜的敌人，他的母亲，这为他长期的单身提供了理由。这件事的不寻常仅仅是因为这些卓越母亲们的非凡。如果一个富于想象力的男孩有一个相当富有，聪慧，优雅，庄重大气又无严酷气质，并且能从家中典雅的装潢中看出她有着当时最不俗的品味，那么这位母亲就对当时绝大多数女孩们树立了一个无法超越的榜样……”

 萧伯纳，《皮格马利翁》尾声

* * *

 

老希金斯的死不算意外，至少不让人那么悲伤——他比希金斯夫人年纪大得多，也病了很长一段时间，给她留下了一个舒适的家和一大笔收入，也无需担忧没有足够的人手来帮忙抚养他们的儿子。不过希金斯夫人必须承认，他最终走的时候，忧郁悲伤实实在在地笼上了她的心头。她会思念他，他总是那么坚定稳重，让人敬佩，同时她也很惋惜小亨利没有和他父亲一起度过足够多的时间。

亨利对父亲的逝世却没有表现得特别悲伤。他一直都是个奇怪的男孩，智商上虽过于早熟，行为却很幼稚，事情不随他心思的时候，就乱发一通脾气。他在七岁的时候就已经能读泰晤士报了，每个星期五，他都会不停地向她提出各种问题，确保他看懂了上面的内容，她也会毫不犹豫地用率直的语言给他解释。她把亨利抱在她的腿上坐着，握着他的手，说道，“你父亲走了，亨利。他离开了。你明白这代表什么吗？”

亨利平静地望着她。“就是说他死了？”

“是的，宝贝。他很老了，又病了，但是他现在不会再痛苦了。我们都很想他，但是我们必须继续生活，好好的活。抬起头活着。”

然后亨利，马上把头抬到了天上去，鼻孔朝天。希金斯夫人轻声笑了出来，在他脸颊亲了一下。“非常好，宝贝。我们去找贝特西谈谈，看你有没有合适的衣服参加葬礼。”她把他从身上抱下去，牵着他的手回他房间去。

亨利抬起头看着她。“妈妈，现在是不是只剩下你和我了？”

“我想是的，宝贝，”她回答道。“但是一切都会好起来，对吧？“

他看起来认真的思索了一会儿，然后说，“我觉得会。”紧紧地握住了她的手。她觉得他是对的。

* * *

 

亨利在学校的时候，总会定期给他母亲写信。然而希金斯夫人觉得这有些……苦逼。亨利在学校表现特别突出，这是必须的。优异的成绩，班级第一，英语成绩尤其突出。但是他的信里却流露出他对学校生活，甚至是对周遭一切普遍的不满。他很少谈论他的朋友；就算提到他的同学，也只是抱怨他们作为学生或是作为一个人的失败。

希金斯夫人一直都知道她儿子有着很严苛的标准——毕竟，不是从她这里学来的还能是从谁那里学的呢？她确实告诉过他要要求最好的，不管是对自己还是对别人——但是看到他在信中如此鲁莽的运用这些标准，说不担心是假的。也许是因为从信中她只能看见他个性的一部分。也许是他只在感到沮丧的时候才写信给她；也许是因为在学校无人倾诉，才向她大倒苦水（不知怎么，她怀疑亨利真的从没在学校向任何人抱怨过。不过这只是她的一念之想。）也许是因为她不能亲眼见到他，才没发现他的优点——他的机智，他的好奇心，他对她的忠诚。即使如此，她还是觉得有必要在回信中安抚儿子。因此她在回信中提出各种建议，要他更耐心点，对同学的遭遇表现得更有同情心点，要记住自己也并非完人，敞开心灵多交些朋友。当然，她知道他会像其他同龄人一样，把母亲的建议读一遍，在脑中将其声讨一番，然后忘得一干二净。但是至少她努力试过了。

当亨利回家探望时，再次见到儿子当然让她开心，但是她也感觉得到自己的担忧并非杞人忧天。从智力上来说，他毫无疑问是成熟的，他对语言和语音的兴趣最终变为严肃投入的研究，对此她感到很欣慰，可是，他变了，也许这只是因为分离过后她更加留意他个性中的某些方面。他并没有真正的成熟起来；他看起来像是的，可他变得比小时候更暴躁易怒，更倔。而且他对他同学们的不屑也不仅仅表现于信中；似乎没有什么事情能让他满意。从某方面来说，希金斯夫人乐意看到他凡事都追求最好，但是这种追求确实变得相当烦人了。和同龄人一起生活的经历也没有让他学到应有的社交手腕；他寒暄的方式和举止仍然相当糟糕，不过他倒是能对一个话题滔滔不绝罗里吧嗦说一大堆直到他自己都烦了。

希金斯夫人安慰自己，历史上很多伟人据说私下都很难相处，也许这能解释亨利的严苛，小气，易怒和对社交礼仪的轻蔑。这可能是她儿子将来要成为一个伟人，一个天才的征兆。她默默将脑中子孙满堂欢乐和谐的画面换成了亨利独自埋首书房，然后一堆人来表彰他的贡献。如果他真的成了一个孤独的天才，她也能想象，甚至接受。毕竟，这样的话，他就会更需要他的母亲了。

* * *

 

希金斯夫人一边喝着晚茶，一边给波馨顿夫人回信。一阵脚步声从大厅传来，沉重有力，不像是女仆或是管家，随之而来的恼怒的咕哝声让她更加肯定了来者。 **这次又怎么了** _？_ 她心想。 **我猜我等会就知道了。**

亨利像一阵暴怒的狂风一般卷进起居室。随手把围巾和帽子朝衣帽架一扔，没注意，也不在乎差了点准头，围巾帽子掉下来，都堆在地板上。

希金斯夫人非常想彻底无视他，继续写自己的信，可始终无法真的对儿子的心烦意乱不管不顾。她打算开个玩笑，希（不）望（能）阻止他对女性性格缺陷的怒责。

“晚上好，儿子。我以为你要晚点才回来。看完表演后没去喝杯咖啡？特楠小姐不舒服吗？”

“特楠小姐，”亨利咬牙，费力地脱他的外套，“她好得不能再好。我才快疯了——快被她搞疯了，她……实在是无趣，脑中空无一物——”

“真的，亨利，”她打断道，“不要用这样的语气谈论女性。特楠小姐是很不错的女孩子，迷人可爱又聪颖，知书达——”

“呵，我知道她知书达理，达她的理，”亨利回答，还在纠结大衣。衣领好像挂到袖扣上去了，他一边满屋子走来走去，思考问题到底出在哪，一边继续抱怨。“她所谓女人的技艺——我确信她能指导佣人们绣出最精美的刺绣。但是真正的艺术呢？她又知道些什么？文学，建筑，更不用说语言学和语音学，我才是——”

正当时，亨利差点就撞到希金斯夫人最喜欢的椅子上，伊丽莎白时期风格，做工精美。她坐不下去了。“是，是，儿子，我知道没人比得上你对语音学这门伟大艺术的热爱。但是我实在是看不下去你继续跟那件大衣纠结了。”她走过去，灵活地解开缠在袖扣上的乱线，大衣终于解放了。亨利垂头，有一瞬间他就像个不会系鞋带的五岁小孩。“实话实说，你衣服都穿不好，怎么还指望有女人看得上你。”

“妈，这正是我想说的！”亨利又开始兴致勃勃地继续他的抱怨。“只知道操心衣服，还有那些愚蠢的言行举止。你知道特楠小姐最喜欢谈论的话题是什么吗？她新买的帽子。天，我怎么可能谈下去？就是顶帽子。上面有羽毛。还能说什么？弥尔顿，瓦格纳——我想谈的东西她又一无所知。”

“呃，你不能指望每个女人对这些日常生活中不一定遇到的事都出口成章吧，”希金斯夫人说着，将大衣挂到衣架上，捡起帽子和围巾，怀疑自己是不是一辈子都要跟在儿子身后替他收拾。“你要知道，女人的生活圈大部分都局限于家庭和亲友，就算是受过教育的女人也不总有时间读书做学问。”

亨利郁郁不乐地把自己摔进沙发。“但 **你** 就是啊，妈。我们几乎可以就任意话题高谈阔论，你从不失态，品味也无可指责。为什么这些年轻小姐们就不能跟你学学？抱歉这么说，但是如果有个有着你这样聪慧和心态的小姐，我会欣然追求她。”

希金斯夫人抑制不住笑意，同时也有点小得意。“行了，儿子，如果这是你的标准的话，那你就一直找下去吧。”

“不，妈妈。”亨利说着坐直了身子，眼神坚定。“我不想找下去了。我想了很久，这没意义。和这么多女人出去约会，有一个让我开心过吗？没有。为什么我要忍受这种沉闷？我自己一个人就过得很好。也许有一天我会邂逅一位吸引我的女性，但是今晚以后，再也不找了。”这番讲话精心准备过的，亨利很满意自己终于说出了心声。

 **救命，我永远也甩不开他了** _。_ “亨利，我不会逼婚。我得说我一点也不吃惊你被女人给……难住。确实，你不是那种最有魅力的男士，但你聪明，正直。你想一直单身，是你的事。但是你快到而立之年了，也该独立些。不可能永远黏在你母亲身上吧。”

亨利站起来，开始踱步，颇有些愤慨。“我没 **粘** 着你，妈！当然你说得对，都这么大了我确实没理由继续留在这。我可以找栋公寓，甚至一座房子。我收入足够了。有自己的一方天地，对，自己的……很不错。啊，我明天就去找。我会想你的，但是别担心，我保证经常来看你。”

希金斯夫人起身握住他的手。“我知道你会的。这主意非常棒，儿子。我敢肯定就算没有你这日子也能过下去的。”和往常一样，亨利没有听懂话里的讽刺。他想起自己的新计划 ，露出微笑。“好了，对我这种上了年纪的人来说，现在也太晚了，我得休息了。”

“好的，我也去休息了。晚安，妈妈。别操心——我可能还是会结婚，可能吧。”他凑过去在她脸上亲了一下。

“是吗，我怎么那么不信啊宝贝。不过没关系。晚安。”

她收拾信件好信件离开，想起儿子马上要自立门户就止不住微笑。她早就计划把他房间重新装修一遍了。

* * *

 

两人的生活最终安定下来的时候，希金斯夫人也老了。她不期盼新鲜刺激的生活，对她而言，书信和阅读，房屋的日常维缮，与老友偶尔的聚会就足够她忙活了。她习惯了亨利的单身，不指望别的，就希望在文波街[i]的他能在语音学上能有所建树。但是他们平静的生活被两个迷人的来者给打破了——皮克林上校和伊莱沙·杜立特小姐。

亨利结识皮克林后不久，她也认识了皮克林上校，鉴于不久以后亨利的每一次外出都有上校的陪同。她被上校的善良和智慧吸引，尤其感激他和亨利的来访，让家里充满生气。亨利父亲去世后，她还从未有过再嫁的想法，上校也许会是个陪伴她安度晚年的不错人选——如果上校没有把他的热情全部注入到亨利身上的话。她在儿子身上看到了一些变化——更有活力了，求知欲更旺盛了，更重要的是，好像变得 **开心** 了。在他年轻气盛坚信自己能单枪匹马地改革英语语言时，也不见这样的愉悦。她可不能妨碍他。

她和上校很谈得来，不管有没有亨利的参与。她从没想过为何上校也呆在文波街，这两个人到底在搞些什么。她应该早就想到的，他们竟然在研究一个极为荒唐的项目。

尽管她疯疯癫癫地干了不少蠢事，伊莱沙到底还是成了一个相当非凡的尤物。希金斯夫人第一次陪同她出席阿斯科马赛时，她还远未完成转变，却已流露出一股自在的优雅风流，上流社会的虚饰遮掩了内在的本质——而这层伪装露馅时，却另有一股迷人魅力。希金斯夫人本应震惊于伊莱沙对酗酒姨妈和草帽谋杀论的胡言乱语，反感于她在赛马期间粗鲁的大喊大叫，可她却觉得所有的这些都相当激动人心。她相当明白为何年轻的恩斯福德希尔先生会对这个女孩一见倾心。

至于大使舞会……她绝对是希金斯夫人所见过最耀眼的女人。她似乎身处于自己的奇妙世界之中，悠然处于其他人之上。希金斯夫人仔细的打量她也无法挑出一丁点错误或是发现她由于紧张而轻轻发抖。希金斯夫人和皮克林几乎花了所有的时间站在一起，目光无法从伊莱沙身上挪开。

* * *

 

舞会过后的清晨，希金斯夫人正在用早餐，爱丽丝表情为难地走了进来。“夫人，杜立特小姐来了。对不起，夫人，我告诉过她现在天色还早，但是她求我，所以——”

“杜立特小姐？一个人来的？不知道找我有什么事。好吧，她总是贵客，马上带她进来。”

“好的，夫人。”

过了一会，伊莉莎进来了，希金斯夫人被她的样子给吓到了。她提着一个手提箱，几缕头发从帽子中散落下来，几乎快哭了出来。她眼睛盯着地板，声音颤抖着说：“希金斯夫人，非常抱歉打扰你了，我不知道还能去哪，我不能和弗雷迪回家，我——”

“别胡说，孩子，这里随时欢迎你。”她走上前去握住伊莱沙的手。“告诉我，到底怎么了？是我儿子，对不对？哎，那个蠢货又说了什么傻话了？”

伊莱沙想开口回答，嗓子却沙哑得说不出话。希金斯夫人轻轻抱住她，让她靠在自己臂弯里啜泣。“好了，好了，现在不说也没关系。不如去梳洗装扮一下吧，换身衣服——希望你的小箱子里至少有一条新裙子——然后我们再坐下来，泡杯好茶，你再细细告诉我一切。穿过大厅，爱丽丝会带你去客房。”

伊莱沙恢复嗓音后向她谢了又谢才离开。希金斯夫人坐下继续吃早餐，想亨利又要逼着她做新一轮的蠢事了。

* * *

 

事情都闹完了，她必须承认这一切实在是不同寻常。尽管伊莱沙大喊大叫着自己再也不想理亨利希金斯教授，最后还是站在他跟前把他说了一顿（看自己的儿子被伊莉莎的离开弄得措手不及实在是人生一大乐事），几个小时候，亨利就打电话来得意地告诉她伊莱沙已经回来了。她有点高兴，又有点失望，但说不上吃惊。虽然亨利总是惹人烦，也给她的人际交往带来一定压力，但是他身上有些东西（不可能只是他的聪明，对吧？也许还有他身上罕见的善良，加上他孩子气般的傲慢让人不由自主的想要帮助他）让少数人不可抑制的想接近他——比如，她自己，上校，不得不一直忍受他的女管家皮尔斯夫人，当然，还有伊莱沙。

当然，伊莱沙和亨利都向她担保，伊莱沙愿意回去不是因为他们互相对对方有意，不是她曾经以为或者试图撮合的那样。事实上，伊莱沙为何一直住在文波街一直是个迷。她显然不是仆人，虽然亨利或者上校确实定期给她一些钱。她也不再是亨利的学生，虽然亨利永远不会停止训练她。她就像是亨利生命，或者家中，随便他们怎么说吧，一个永恒的部分。

同样的，希金斯夫人也弄不明白为何上校还住在文波街。他在印度一定还有公事和研究要处理，但是他现在却无时无刻都和亨利在一起，一秒也不浪费。希金斯夫人对此很高兴——她和上校成了很好的朋友，而且不管怎么说，他都是亨利和伊莉莎之间不可或缺的调解人。

* * *

 

舞会之后，大约过了两个月，一位文波街的意外之客再次来访，这次，是希金斯夫人的儿子。自从上校和伊莱沙走进了他的生活后，他都是与同伴一起进行适当的社交访问，而很少像现在这样，独自衣冠不整的莽撞的冲进来。他像一阵风一样卷进来，看都没看她一眼。如果他穿了外套的话，估计也被随意丢在什么家具上，把自己猛摔进椅子里，在她惊恐的眼神中把两腿翘在了咖啡桌上。

“亨利！这儿不是马厩，把你脚放下去，马上。我估计我也不用问你怎么了，反正你迟早要告诉我。”

亨利放下脚，耷拉着肩膀，狠狠地揉着睛明穴。“她要结婚了。”他咕哝。

“谁？伊莱沙？哦，恭喜她。” **是时候了** ，她想。“谁是这位幸运的绅士？”

“他才不是什么绅士，我也不会说他幸运。”亨利说。过了一会，才恨恨地说出名字：“弗雷迪。”

希金斯夫人立即大声笑了出来。“原来是亲爱的恩斯福德希尔先生。他确实非常迷恋她。他出身好，长得又英俊潇洒，不是什么野小子。”

“去他的出身！”亨利喊道，起身来回踱步。“这小子是个傻瓜，全然无用。他对她能有什么用？他们能谈些什么？他脑中一个完整的想法都没有，就只会像条热恋中的鱼一样呆呆地盯着她看。”

“哎，亨利，为何你老是想着人和人在一起有没有什么 **用** 呢？你就没想过两个人结婚仅仅是因为他们喜欢对方的陪伴，他们能让对方幸福？”

“但是他们 **不能** 让对方幸福，这不可能。她怎么幸福得起来？一年时间，她又会陷入贫困，这次更糟，因为他拼命维持这些表象的东西。他既没有收入又没有事业前途，却还以为自己是上流社会的一员。见鬼了她还以为自己能去教语音！她根本没搞懂我的方法，这就是场闹剧，悲剧！真是荒唐！”

希金斯夫人非常想无视他，集中注意力到她的刺绣上，但是她忍不住打趣他一番。“说真的，亨利，你为何如此关心她未来的经济状况？这到底是为什么？”她假装意识到了什么，放下手中的刺绣，“你不会是想要娶她吧？不会吧？如果是的话，那你应该早点行动。”

亨利突然爆发了，“妈妈，别胡说！”他语气带着轻蔑。“你知道我对她从未有过兴趣，除了社会学研究。在她身上投入了这么多精力和时间，自然会关心她的未来。我只希望她找到配得上她的人，配得上我塑造的这个人。弗雷迪肯定远远配不上她。”

“就算你说的对，他可能不是最……聪明的男孩。我和他们在一起的时间不长，上校怎么说的？”

亨利气恼地一摆手，“他一点忙没帮。不停地恭喜她，握手祝贺他，弗雷迪说些可笑的事情时就转过身来和我一起笑。很明显他很乐于假装事情没问题。“

“好吧，看来不管你怎么想，这婚都是要结的，你还打起精神来接受这一切吧。是你想创造一位优雅又富有灵魂的女性的—这就意味着她有时候会反抗你的意志而行事。如果最后你是对的，她和弗雷迪确实不合适，至少你还能安慰自己当初的自以为是对的。“

亨利勉强对她笑了一下。“说的对，你真了解我，妈妈。“

“当然了，儿子。我觉得你该走了—我邀请了葛瑞芙顿夫人过来用茶，你们俩一向不对付。真的儿子你以后别像这样突然跑过来，搞得仆人们都不知所措，爱丽丝现在本来应该来上茶的，我猜她在躲着你。“

“好吧，妈妈，我出去的时候会向她道歉的。可能要到婚礼的时候再见你了—估计会是一场糟糕的，慌忙之中拼凑的聚会。我会把你的座位安排在皮克林旁边。”

“那真是太好了。再见，儿子。“

* * *

 

婚礼，虽然举办得有些仓促，却不失为一次美好的聚会。伊莱沙依旧迷人，弗雷迪也一整天都让人赏心悦目，希金斯夫人真心替他们开心。亨利在她严格的要求下安安分分的，收起愁容，在新人面前表现得十分和蔼。伊莱沙的父亲不知怎么跑到他们桌子这边来了，她和皮克林上校看着对方不停傻笑，她父亲一边喝着葡萄酒，一边说着越来越没边的胡话。

得知弗雷迪要搬进来和伊莱沙一起住在文波街，她还是有些吃惊的。不过仔细一想，倒也说得通，两个人没有收入，前途未定，还能去哪？而且一旦对亨利付出真心，倒也是难得离开了。说到这个，希金斯夫人发现自己在这待的时间越来越长了。除了拿他对伊莱沙未来的关心打趣以外，希金斯夫人觉得她有必要对这对新人多加留意。房子里另外两个单身汉显然不能对婚姻提出什么有用的意见。这对小夫妻看起来确实非常喜欢对方，并不是说弗雷迪不是个好丈夫，只是在为人方面确实有点不成大器。至少他非常爱伊莱沙，而她对他的蠢心思也相当包容溺爱。

他们面临的最大问题就是经济来源。弗雷迪觉得以自己的能力肯定不止当一个职员，然而却悲哀地发现其他的职位都不够格。亨利仍然强烈反对伊莱沙去教语音，事实上皮克林也反对，还提出了更有说服力的理由，伊莱沙似乎也不想违背两人的意愿。最后上校提醒伊莱沙，她最初的想法可是开家花店，实在是找不到别的出路，小两口决定试试。

经历了一段困难的时期，两人终于意识到经商必须要学会一些理财技巧，伊莱沙和弗雷迪开始全身心投入到经济学的学习中，也小有所成。他们还雇了一个账房和有经验的店员，再加上他们与生俱来的魅力，花店生意蒸蒸日上。（当然，希金斯夫人也帮了点忙，她让仆人都从他们这买花，并怂恿她朋友们也这么做。）

花店生意越来越好，希金斯夫人也日渐衰老了，也厌烦了在她的又大又古老的宅子里来回走动。所以她打算换个地方住也是完全可以理解的—住在文波街，离她儿子和亲爱的朋友们近会让她高兴得多。她很高兴亨利把房子传给伊莱沙和弗雷迪，他们现在肯定也需要自己的一片空间了。伊莱沙很高兴的接受了。即使搬了家，希金斯夫人还是总到亨利这来，找这样那样的借口来看他们，借点东西，再还回来，最后干脆不要借口直接登门拜访。皮克林，当然，没有一点要走的意思，希金斯夫人和他谈得很愉快，度过很多美好的时光。

一日下午，喝完下午茶后，所有人都聚集在客厅里。伊莱沙正在指挥弗雷迪刷盘子，这毫无疑问只会给可怜的皮尔斯夫人增添更多的麻烦，但是没关系——伊莱沙从来不习惯指挥佣人，但指挥她老公能给她带来更多乐趣。希金斯夫人和皮克林上校在钢琴边，上校用他还算嘹亮的嗓音唱着他年轻时的一首曲子，她在旁边听得很高兴。亨利，当然，还在埋首研究一份美国方言的表格或是类似的东西，完全无视了他们。

“亨利，儿子”她在阵阵欢笑之中停下大喊，“多美好的一天，别工作了，和我们一起玩吧。讲真，有时候和你住一起真是烦。”

亨利放下钢笔但是没有离开书桌。“我应该提醒你，妈，正是靠这份工作才让我养起这一大家子的。你没听过伊莱沙父亲发表的道德言论吗？他最喜欢说的一句是：如果你幸运的话，你的孩子会养你的。也许你应该为你在这方面的幸运感到一丝感激。”

“如今你到处都能听到他的言论，”皮克林插嘴，“啊，就在昨天，有个年轻男人过来跟我搭讪，他在街上发小册子，上面印的全是这些话。可能说得是有些道理吧。”

希金斯夫人微笑。“好吧，我从来都不相信运气。但是如果我剩下的日子里都有儿子支持我，朋友们都在我周围的话，那我猜我确实是非常幸运的。”

[i]文波街，亨利希金斯教授的住处。

 


End file.
